User talk:Coldstrype the Scythe
-- LordTBT Talk! 19:11, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki. I'm Bluestripe the Wild, but everyone calls me Blue. If you need any help here, don't hesitate to ask me. Please sign under the Friends category on my user page. I hope we become good friends and that you enjoy it here. Bye! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 19:39, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Greetings Welcome to Redwall Wiki, Coldstripe the Scythe! Hope you have a good time here. See you around! --Neildown60px| Semper fi 00:28, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Welcome!! Hello and Welcome Coldstrype the scythe! Hope ye have a good time here and I hope we could be friends? well, if you have any questions just ask, and once again welcome! Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 02:48, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Hello Is this Sam or Jacob?--Penglens Who needs logic? 11:53, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I can't really say who it is, but I will give you a clue: Copperjaw does not own this account, he just helped me.Coldstrype the Scythe 21:22, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Wow. Wow, Feorag, wow. That's all I can say. If it was Sam, it would obviously be "Grimshtod", or "Copperjaw", or someat like that. Su'cuye! Finally! Now, we just need to get Mrs. Flemeing to let Sammo get an account! BTW, I sign on quite often, so feel free to ask me anything concerning plotline. welcome to the wiki! i'm Ferretmaiden, but all my freinds call me Meeka! if you want to learn how to make a cool avatar got to my userpage! :D--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 16:00, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Let's get things straight. Ok, great. Once we get a new desktop or scanner, I'll post all of my archives. A.K.A.: your pix. ~~ Ejaxk The Abyss ~~ Hi I'm Here Hey everyone Its me "sammo" I have an account called CopperJaw And will try to update my page whenever possible Hola! If I have someone who wants a spot in the story, do I give them to you or Ejaxk?--Penglens Who needs logic? 01:48, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Guten Tag Penglens, If you find people that want a character in the book, please direct them to both me and Ejaxk. Vital information like characters must be evaluated between him and I.--CopperJaw 15:20, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Pictures? How do you upload pictures onto your sites? I'm trying to scan some things but can't get them on the page.--CopperJaw 15:10, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Sanned! Well, I've scanned many pictures -salamandastron crew -salamandastron crew 2 -feorag -lieutenant cauruthers -flamewyte I just can't find out how to post them!--CopperJaw 15:50, March 10, 2010 (UTC) My new sig Coldstrype the Scythe Eulaliaaaa! Hiya! sorry it's a little late but better late than never, mate! catch ya around!Arrowtail Do you like pain? Try wearing a corset. 22:53, March 24, 2010 (UTC) FTF, BNNITO. Right, so: 1. I finally posted Scraggy's Story 2. Please, recolor th moles nose. It just looks.....wrong. 3. Awesome drawings. 4. I'm gonna start on a physical description for all the characters, so you can draw them. --Ejaxk The Abyss Talk! 16:52, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Ejaxk The Abyss .... the villager gives you an impassive stare. Don't ask. It's an RPG joke. Anyways, you need to ask Sammo about Skarklin, it's his guy. ....Well, technically he's Josh Essick's character, but Sammy designed him. --Ejaxk The Abyss Talk! 03:36, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Ejaxk The Abyss Information (looks down at the floor) We don't really have to much info on either of them. They are not developed greatly, yet, we have minor thing on the both of them. The Volves (guessing "gunpowder" voles) are set aroung the 1650s-1700s. BE QUIET ABOUT THAT. There really should not be that kind of time frame. The voles themselves are srictly nomadic and do not wish to help anyone. They're nice, happy and jolly with each other, but they're not nice to anyone else. Their clothing is up to you and they have hand bonbards. The only reason they helped in the War of Nations was because Ejaxk Black-mailed them. The golden Eagle you said with the very long name, is not well developed either. We know that he is one of the last two golden eagles alive the other is his father that will NEVER come into the books. Kr... is the leader of an army that has many very large birds. Falcons, kites, hawks, eagles, ospreys, and owls are the magority. Kri....kov lives in a nest high above the prison castle on a cliff. He supports Salamandastron completely. He waers little armor saying it slows him down. --CopperJaw 14:25, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 15:02, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Nice Very nice, Yako. Very nice indeed. Skarklin: Nice. You apllied physics to Sammo's design and downsized the maces. Sammy wanted twin Morgensterns, but they would be too heavy, so your mace is very good. Look up the name Xiahou Yuan on Google or wikipedia. He has that sort of thing. Kryshtickov: Awesome. I'm glad we gave you artistic freedom on him. I like the spiked bands. Nice touch. The Duck:.....Right. --Ejaxk The Abyss If your consciousness absolutely MUST intrude on mine, leave a message. 03:39, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Ejaxk The Abyss Su'cuy HI! I finally posted some of those bios of characters I told you about. It's not done yet, but it's a start. --Ejaxk The Abyss If your consciousness absolutely MUST intrude on mine, leave a message. 06:29, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Ejaxk the abyss Requestiness Hey Coldstrype! Your drawing are so awesome, I was wondering, do you take requests? Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 10:47, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh, too bad. :( Have fun on your project! Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 18:32, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Fan Art When uploading fan art, please remember to select 'this is my personal fan art' from the Licensing box, thanks. -- LordTBT Talk! 19:12, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :It's pretty clear on the Upload File page. Just acknowledge you are the creator of your artwork by selecting "This is my personal fan art" under the Licensing options box. -- LordTBT Talk! 04:47, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Coldstrype actually I've been on alot, I just don't do much. But the deadliest warrior thing is pretty cool, I used to watch all of em at Matt's. -Penglens Information please I have asked Neildown for a picture of IronBuck's face. However, I have no idea what ever happened to the story he would need to reference to. Do you have a copy or something? I will look around for another copy too, just in case.--CopperJaw 14:37, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ..... A. I write from my Wii, so I can't sig. B. I assume the bag Mikhail is holding is from me? C. Why do Scarbane and Flamewyte always seem so pissed? Ejaxk FTF, BNNITO! "Hot for Teacher". Van Halen. Listen to it. Working on any drawings? Reply Depends: Older me Book 2? Or older me book 3? Ejaxk Sweet... Oddly enough, that's just about how I pictured him. Other than the turban. It makes him look skeezy, which is awesome. Very good work on the weapons, too. Good job overall. 10/10 Top banana. Ejaxk Descrip I lost my left eye to Lezar at Anoradir, it is now permanently closed I wear prescription goggles I have a tattoo of your choosing on my chest I lost most of my right ear That'r about it. Other than those things, just draw me regular. P.S.: Can you draw me holding Epyon or Impact? If you wanna draw Epyon, I can you a detailed description. Ejaxl Descrip I lost my left eye to Lezar at Anoradir, it is now permanently closed I wear prescription goggles I have a tattoo of your choosing on my chest I lost most of my right ear That'r about it. Other than those things, just draw me regular. P.S.: Can you draw me holding Epyon or Impact? If you wanna draw Epyon, I can you a detailed description. Ejaxk Neildown's Pics Good, We'll plan a meet to get him his stuff Hey! Do you want me to make a sig for you? Just tell me what colors you want, background colors, and image. It can be one of your pics or another one. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 22:11, April 26, 2010 (UTC) right 1: Jamoy's pic is friggin awesome. I expected nothing less. 2: What's with the new icon? What is it, and where does it come from? 3: I especially liked the knife. --Ejaxk The Abyss If your consciousness absolutely MUST intrude on mine, leave a message. 03:18, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Ejaxk The Abyss LOL. Nice avatar. Scraggy sounds awesome! I wonder how he and LoB (Lord of Bloodwrath) would get along...Can you draw a picture of him to upload onto here? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 03:06, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Can you sign under the Friends category on my page? "Homey don't play dat!" --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 03:49, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Only one person at school knew who Homey D. Clown was. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 02:53, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Pictures About the picture with scraggy wrapped in belts... If it's not too much trouble do you think you add a belt around his snount? Love the art. Keep it up.--CopperJaw 12:00, May 21, 2010 (UTC) RE Yeah. When I start writing OS 1, I think it would be cool to do it that way. When we start writing it. Summer should increase productivity. Ejaxk About Potential Threat I do not believe that there is anything to worry about. It seems as though this person is just a strong fan of redwall (like the rest of us) and does not want to see the redwall legacy get twisted or watered down. I do not find his comments a threat, and think that this person is only giving constructive critism that we should probably work with. --CopperJaw 19:13, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Scuse me- i know you don't do requests, but will you do art trades? (mind, my arts not the best) i'm kinda bored, cause no one is asking for too many requests, so i was merely asking. it's okay if you don't want to do it. however, if you do want to, here is my policies. No goryness beyond a fleshwound or a scar. don't ask for several weapons beyond the number of four. (silverfalcon does it to me all the time and it drives me nuts) (though silver's a great friend regardless) No encredibly complicated things. I can't do badgers... yet. thats about all. sorry to bother you.-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 03:01, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Heh... Well, I am apparently late to the "Let's ask for Art Trades!!!" party... But, I have been especially fond of your art (I do love a good manga drawing. There is a serious void of manga-artists on this wiki, and because it seems that manga is a "controversial" form of anthropomorphics, it is wrongly frowned upon much too often.), which is always greatly constructed by the way and leaves me basking in the sunlight of its awesome EM waves every time I look at it...Anyways, I was wondering if at some point you open commissions/art trades, if you'd be willing to do one. If no, that's cool too; I totally understand being swamped or busy and not wanting to do commissions. Heck, I'd be happy with just talking to a fellow manga-artist; well, I have sort of flowed out of my manga-niche, simply because it takes so dang long and I have found a new love for retro stuff. But if you keep up this manga stuff, you can get a really great experience on here. I've been on here almost a year now and have had 50 commissions, and your stuff beats most of my stuff in the face (About 60% of my art is crap, in my opinion. It's like the one in three that amazing has a glimmer of passable-ness in it...), and so you could be BOMB, if you'll excuse my horrendous use of the urban vernacular, at commissions on here. And what's really great (Or what I found great at least) was the opportunity to draw stuff I'd never dream of drawing (Like two squirrels kissing. Or a cat dude sitting on a beach, looking lonely and lovesick.), being me, who liked drawing cruddy disproportioned crud and calling it genius. I think I'm trying to get at giving you a pep talk or something, because I really think you have some good talent. A lot of people on here are really great artists, and I think you're one of them. Don't ever let anybody's opinion take you sky high or down to the pits; I mean, compliments are nice, but when people insult you, be it intentional or not, it can really make you sad. Constructive stuff is fine, but especially on the internet, everything can have a negative connotation. And when somebody says something bad and not constructive about your art, just remember that you tried your hardest and that there is somebody out there who thinks that it rocks. I'm one of those poeple who thinks it rocks. :) Keep up the massively-epic art! -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 03:31, May 24, 2010 (UTC) PICTURE!!! The pics are awesome Coldstrype, I particularly love the one of Zazeroth, very cool, and keep up the fantastic work. --Penglens Who needs logic? 13:05, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Drawing Style No, you don't need to change your drawing stlye. I've spoken with MyOpinion and he/she doen't care as much as we thought. Continue with whatever drawing style you see fit.--CopperJaw 14:45, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome! And you being busy, that's fine. Also, because a lot of Manga/Anime is sort of hyper and everybody has super powers or is a demon/spirit/super hero/reincarnated soul, because stuff looks like that, people assume it's going to be like that. I really struggled with the "Humans with mouse ears" because I learned how to draw humans first, then did animals, so that was a rather difficult transition. But it is odd how manga is frowned upon so much. Nice talking with you! :) -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 00:42, May 28, 2010 (UTC) righty-o! could you Draw Melody Snowheart, my Weasel girl (she's nineten seasons, Klitch is twenty), and her friend Klitch? they are laying on a grassy hill, looking up at the stars. Melody is laying on her stomach with most of her back facing the veiwer, and her neck craning around, as though she was looking at klitch and is now trying to see where he's pointing. and Klitch is cross legged pointing at the stars. I've tampered with melody's outfit, so it's not the same one, and the new one, i can't explain to well. so i'll send ye a reference pic. Melody has large green eyes, a pink and black nose, and freckles. Klitch has a mustard colored tunic and a black cap with a sparrow feather, and two bone bracelets, and blue eyes. thats it, and i'll get to work on yours as soon as possible! =)-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 01:07, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Deux Ex Machina Also. Coldy, don't keep me in the dark. I know. Washington is nice this time of year. Hartford is crowded at rush hour. Elliptical orbits form the universe. Rams where eventually made into galleys. Everybody's doing it. You live. Keep secrets, and you'll never see your drawings in my possession again. jk. I'm bored, as you can probably tell. See ya. Tell Sam the council needs to reconvene. --Ejaxk The Abyss If your consciousness absolutely MUST intrude on mine, leave a message. 05:48, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Ejaxk the abyss I think I sorted Ejaxk out. Don't worry. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 19:35, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Unruly dibbun? Really? 1: I'm not apoligizing. 2: Opinion is if you say "Hmm... that Longshot should have a different paintjob". He is more like " Hm... Your Longshot's a piece of crap cause you made it awesome" Also, I don't care if I get banned. I take gaff from no one. By the way, Glenn's spelling and grammar are mediocre. Barely better than Sam. Ejaxk A: Glen the editor? I'm the President of Japan. B: Sam the bussinessman? What does a bussinessman do? C: I have other illustrators. I like you as a friendm, but I have other artists Also, none of you are smart enough to make anothet character for Ejaxk without turning the whole story into crap. I'll stop threatening everyone if you stop talking as if I'm not here, and you grow a backbone. The very fact that this is happening shows me how much public schools brainwash kids.